


The Heart Doesn't Forget

by MWolfe13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Curse Word, Bandit Scene, Dimension Travel, F/M, magic bean, mentioned cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: This was the last place she'd thought she'd be again, or even wanted to be again.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Off the Beaten Path Summer 2020





	The Heart Doesn't Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twztdwildcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twztdwildcat/gifts).



> Written for Hermione's Haven Off The Beaten Path 2020!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Once Upon a Time. I just occasionally dip into this sandbox from time to time.

_ “Killian… Why?” _

__ _ “Sorry, love. The tide’s blowing her way now.” _

“Again?”

Hermione wiped her eyes in an attempt to deny the obvious tear tracks Harry had seen running down her face. Her best friend was looking at her in concern, hands shoved in his pockets as he leaned against the door to her room in Grimmauld. “No.” Her voice was hoarse, a testament to the lie she’d just told.

Harry’s eyes hardened, his mouth settling in a grim line. “If he was here right now, I’d kill him.”

Her shoulders slumped even as she gave a weak laugh. “He’s a Muggle, technically. You can’t do anything to him.”

Harry shrugged. “Maybe in this world.” His look gentled as he looked her over. “It’s been a year.”

Hermione sighed, “I know and I promise you, I’m fine. It was a stressful day at the Ministry.”

Her position as an Unspeakable sometimes led to some interesting situations. Last year, Harry had requested her department’s help in identifying a bean found during a raid that radiated magical energy. They’d sent her since Harry was the Auror in the field, and after accidentally activating the magic in the plant, they’d ended up in a different world. It had taken her months to find a way back home but in that time Hermione had met Killian. He was handsome, charming...and a pirate. Harry hadn’t trusted him from the start, but he’d been instrumental in helping them find their way home.

It was Hermione’s folly that had her falling in love with him. It was her naive heart that made the choice to stay in the land of fairytales instead of leaving with Harry. She’d been so sure of her course, her heart full of love and the hope of a bright future.

At least, until she’d come back from saying goodbye to find Killian with another woman on board the Jolly Roger. He’d seated her on his lap, drinking from his flask while she pressed smirking kisses to his neck. She’d felt her entire world shatter in that moment, his words a million daggers in her heart. She’d only just been able to summon everything she owned, barely resisted the impulse to set the entire ship on fire with Killian on it, and apparate to Harry before he left for good. 

A year later, she really was all right. She’d focused on her work, making breakthroughs in her projects earlier than projected. Eventually, she’d enjoyed going out with her friends again, heart soaring at the evident happiness they exuded. She’d even let herself be set up a couple of times. They always ended up parting friends, but there was nothing wrong with that. She hadn’t thought of Killian in months before today.

Harry finally crossed the room so that he could sit with her, taking her hands in his. “Was it that bad?”

Hermione nodded, sighing again as she leaned her head on his shoulder. “They brought up the bean and my documentation of our experience. They want me to head up a team on finding a way back.”

“Bollocks to that,” he cursed. “What good does it do us to know how to cross into this other world?”

She shrugged. “Half the projects we do is about understanding magic, Harry.”

“Well, I hope you told them no.”

Hermione bit her lip, knowing this wasn’t going to go over well. “I haven’t decided, actually.”

As expected, he jumped off the bed, his hands ripping from hers and his face a study in shock. “ _ What _ ? You can’t be serious, Mione.”

She pursed her lips. “Think about it, Harry. I’d be the best person to lead this team considering my experience with that world already. I dug up all the knowledge I could on this bean in order to bring us home.”

“Is there another magical lake you know of that will restore the bean’s magic?” Harry asked sarcastically. 

“Just because that was the only way in the other land, doesn’t mean it is here,” Hermione said patiently. “They know about Lake Nostos. It’s in my notes. They want to see if another method can be used.” She shrugged. “It’s actually a big undertaking. I was shocked they even considered me for leader.”

“I’m not,” Harry deadpanned. 

“Be that as it may. The talks today brought up memories I wish would stay gone.” She gave him a reassuring smile. “I just needed my cry. I’ll be right as rain by tomorrow.”

Harry studied her, head tilting to the side and staring at her impassively until she wanted to squirm from her position on the bed. Finally, he said, “Take a vacation.”

“I beg your pardon?” she asked in confusion.

“You have leave built up,” he explained. “Tell them you need some time to think this through and take a trip somewhere. Go to the beach where it’s nice and sunny and not likely to pour rain all over you. Come back when you’re refreshed and make your decision then.”

Hermione stiffened at his words. “It’s not like I’m overworked-”

“I didn’t say you were,” Harry said easily. “But you are emotionally compromised, no matter how much you deny it. You need to be absolutely sure this is a road you want to go down, knowing there’s a possibility you’ll run into him if you succeed. If you don’t think you can handle that, the answer is no.” When she opened her mouth, Harry raised his hand to silence her words before they ever left her mouth. “Do it for me then. I was there when you withdrew into yourself, and mourned that relationship. I saw you pull yourself back together piece by piece until you were yourself again. I just don’t want to lose you, Mione, so do this and I’ll shut up about it all.”

Hermione struggled to hold fresh tears at bay. Hearing him speak about the time after they’d just come back was painful for them both. He was only looking after her, like he always did. So instead of giving him grief for worrying, she shrugged indifferently. “Well, it will get you to shut up…”

Harry grinned, as she’d intended. “That’s the spirit. Come on, there’s a globe in the office. We’ll spin it and pick a spot.”

Before he could leave the room, Hermione jumped up and rushed him. She gave him one her strangling hugs, pressing her nose his shoulder. “Thank you.”

Harry hugged her back just as tightly. “Anytime.”

* * *

The International Portkey office was practically empty when Hermione arrived during a few minutes before her scheduled time. She was immediately suspicious as there was always a constant stream of people coming in and out during open hours. The worker was tracing a pattern on her desk, chin in hand as she stared at the wood.

Hermione approached her, giving her a hesitant smile. “Hello. My Portkey is scheduled to leave in a few minutes.”

The woman looked up, a polite smile gracing her features. “Miss Granger, you’re just in time to get checked in.”

Knowing the procedure already, Hermione handed over her wand to be documented. “Normally this place is more alive in the middle of the day,” she commented.

The Ministry worker handed her back her wand, shrugging. “One of the planets went into a reverse alignment or something like that. It’s supposed to affect international traveling. All the superstitious types are staying where they are until this passes, so only Muggleborns have been through today.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I see. Well, it serves me well today, I suppose.”

She was led to the room she’d depart from, the worker handing her a tattered hat. “Have a great trip, Miss Granger!”

Hermione thanked her and took a deep breath. She reached into her pocket, taking out a bean the color of mud. It had been clear once upon a time, the inside swirling with magic. Her boss had let her take it with the misunderstanding that Hermione was going to use her vacation to start working on some theories with the local magical flora of her destination. She hadn’t corrected him, because she didn’t put it past herself to do just that. She’d do as Harry asked and truly think it over, but something was telling her to take this chance. 

Nothing like this had ever been studied and documented in the Department of Mysteries before now. Hermione knew in her heart that she was too ambitious not to take the opportunity presented to her.

Her body started to spin as the Portkey activated. She clenched her open hand and shoved it in her pocket, closing her eyes as the uncomfortable sensation of travel took over. She could feel her stomach knotting up, nausea causing her to swallow hurriedly so that she didn’t throw up in the middle of everything.

_ Merlin, please wait until I get to the ground. Please wait… _

The Portkey stopped abruptly, Hermione tumbling onto dirt. She groaned as bile rose up in her throat, her breathing heavy as her body decided whether it was going to throw up or not. Finally, after a bit, the feeling went away. She landed on her back, taking deep breaths to get herself under control again. Sweet Nimue, that had been the worse Portkey travel she’d ever experienced. She must look a sight to the Ministry office in the Bahamas. They were probably waiting impatiently for her to get up so that they could stamp her passport and move on.

She sighed, opening her eyes, taking in the clear sky peaking out over treetops.

That wasn’t right.

Hermione sat up, the quickness causing her head to spin. She looked straight ahead as she recovered, noticing she was in a forest, the trees large and thick. A tingle or foreboding rushed through her. This wasn’t her destination. Had the office gotten the location wrong? 

“Look what we have here.”

Hermione was grabbed roughly by her arms, her backpack ripped from her shoulder. In her dazed state, she hadn’t heard the booted feet trampling through the woods. She heard them now. One was leering at her as his hand bruised her arm with his tight grip, the other four surrounding her. Their dress brought back a memory of another group of criminal-type men she’d encountered more than a year ago.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. This was  _ not _ good.

What were the bloody chances she’d ended up here? A Portkey couldn’t have brought her here. It was another world for Merlin’s sake! Her eyes strayed to the bean safely hidden in her pocket. It was the only thing she could think of but how? The magic was supposed to be depleted.

“Too good to answer me, girlie?” the man demanded.

He’d been talking to her. Hermione rallied herself, lifting her chin in defiance even as she straightened in his grasp. “I demand you let me go this instant.”

There was total silence from the men for a moment before they all started laughing. Hermione didn’t bother to huff or say anything else. She brought the heel of her boot down on his torn leather shoes. The pain was enough for him to loosen his grip, and Hermione twisted away from him, shooting her hand out in a wandless  _ Stupefy _ . He flew away from her, landing awkwardly ten feet away. 

The other four looked at her in shock. Hermione grabbed her back from the limp hand of the one closest to her and ran. She was glad she’d worn the boots with the low heel as she barreled over twigs and other brush. She could hear faint shouting behind her, the pounding of heavy feet sounding like a stampede in the stillness of the woods.

Hermione was heavily winded when she eventually burst through the cover of trees into a small village. She headed for the tavern right away, knowing she could get lost among the bodied that normally crowded such a place. 

She barged through the door, immediately making a right, searching for ale barrels she could jump behind. Instead, she bumped into a familiar man who’d risen to his feet at the sight of her, his tankard clattering to the floor. “Love…”

Her heart stopped at seeing Killian, eyes roving over him the way he was her. Her brow furrowed at the hook in place of one of his hands, but her mind was too blank to do much more than breathe out his name. “Killian…”

He took a step forward. “I-”

Angry voiced just outside the door brought her out of her stupor. “Damn it…” Her eyes quickly assessed the men with her former flame, all familiar to her. Her tone took on the inflection of command, the bossiness coming back to her on instinct when it came to these men. “Don’t give away my position.” With no other choice, Hermione dove under the table, shoving aside boots in different conditions until she was well out of sight.

The door to the tavern was shoved open again, this time emitting an angry voice. “Spread out! I swear I saw the bitch come in here.”

Hermione unholstered her wand, prepared to start firing if they found her. Killian shifted in front of her opening. “There a problem, mate?”

“Nothing to do with you, pirate. Just hunting a little magic girlie. I have a score to settle with her now.”

“Magic girl, you say?” He shifted his stance, his body making a thunk on the table as he sat on the edge. “Can’t say I saw a lass like that make her way in here.”

“I  _ know _ she came through here.”

Killian’s voice took on a dangerous edge. Hermione only ever heard it when he was close to blowing his top. “And I say she didn’t. Are you calling Captain Hook a liar?”

Silence fell over the crowd. Hermione wrinkled her nose. What kind of name was Captain Hook? Just because he somehow had a hook for a hand didn’t mean he needed to change who he was. 

She waited with bated breath until there were grumbles and the door slammed again. Killian crouched on his legs, looking under the table and meeting her gaze. “Somehow I’m not surprised you found yourself in trouble.” He extended a hand.

Hermione rolled her eyes but stowed her wand, accepted his help. He didn’t let her go when she was free and standing. His hand brought hers to his mouth, lips touching her knuckles in a silent hello. Hermione struggled not to be affected by that simple gesture. “You can let go now.”

He didn’t. He wrapped an arm around her, cornering her against a wall and shielding her from the rest of the men in the tavern. He pressed another kiss to her fingers. “Where’s your friend?” And then another. “I missed you.”

Hermione bit her lip hard, the pain helping to clear the muddled feelings warring inside of her. “Harry didn’t come with me.” She tried to yank her hand away. “Where’s _your_ _friend_?”

Killian’s arm tightened around her briefly, his eyes flashing before he responded softly, “Milah was killed a while ago.”

Hermione deflated. She may have hated the woman, but she hadn’t wanted her dead. She hadn’t wanted to know her name either. “I’m sorry. No one deserves that. Are you okay?”

Killian scoffed, “You never change. That’s what I love about you.”

She raised a brow in challenge, ignoring his supposed claim. “You do,  _ Captain Hook _ .”

He smirked. “Like it?”

“No,” Hermione scoffed. “It’s obvious and it doesn’t suit you.”

He stared at her in astonishment for a moment before leaning against her entirely and laughing. His head lay on her head, his lips brushing her forehead. “How did I think I could survive without that blunt nature of yours?”

Suddenly, it was too much; his touch, his familiar scent, the men watching with various degrees of happiness and satisfaction. She’d spent an entire year getting over these feelings, and in one encounter, they’d come rushing back. Damn Harry for being right. She  _ hadn’t _ been ready for this. “Killian…”

“Shh,” he spoke against her curls. “Remember when we’d curl up on the deck and I’d teach you about the stars here? I was thinking about that the other night, wishing you were tucked into my side like you were back then, your bloody hair trying to worm its way into my mouth.” 

“Don’t do this…”

“Love, I can’t help it.”

“You chose someone else over me,” Hermione grumbled. “You have no right to want these things from me again.”

“No,” Killian agreed. “But I’m a selfish man, so I’ll wish for them anyway.”


End file.
